Forbidden Love
by DBZloverPNK
Summary: Vee's the leader of the rebelling agaisnt King Bardock. Vee stealls food and gives to her friends. When Kakarot meets her for the first time, he falls in love with her...Will Vee fall in love with Kakarot...Read and see  Vegeta's a girl name Vivian Vee
1. Ch1 Prolgue Where it all begins

Forbidden Love

**Prologue: Where it all begins…**

She ran. She ran as fast as she could to get away from the guards that were chasing her for stealing some food.

She jumped up onto a tree branch and watch as they kept running away.

She smirked and continued on her way to her hideout.

"Mama…do you think Vee's okay?" A little girl asked her mother while she and many others look out the window for their friend to arrive.

"Don't worry child…Vee's stronger than those worthless guards. Don't worry…She'll be here soon." The mother said giving her daughter a smile. The little girl smiled and gave her a nod.

Vee was the leader of their lonely group. They couldn't afford to pay taxes and Vee was the one who led them to make their own village and to be free.

Without Vee, they wouldn't have any faith at all.

Vee walked into the village was greeted with her friends. She gave them a smile.

"Lady Vee! We were so worried! Are you alright?" an elder man asked her.

She gave him a smile and a thumbs up.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'm tougher than those stupid guards. I got away from them. Here, I brought us enough food to keep us satisfy for 3 weeks. I'll do better next time." Vee said as she put the food down for everyone to eat their share.

Vee smiled.

"Lady Vee, please have some. You must be hungry after all that." One of the female villagers said.

Vee smiled at her.

"I'll wait till everyone had their share, then I'll get mine…don't worry about me and go on and eat." Vee said with a smile. The woman smiled with nearly tears falling out. She nodded and walked toward her children and they ate together.

Vee couldn't help but smile at her work.

'I promise all of you…I'll fight as long as my body carries me…I refuse to let the king rule us with his cruel actions.' Vee thought getting angry while thinking about the king. It makes her blood boil.

At first the king was kind and soft…now he's nothing but a money hungry fool.

'I wouldn't be surprise if he's kids where the same as he was…ha…' Vee thought while looking over the village.

"Vee, wonderful job…as always." A male voice said getting Vee's attention.

It was Broly. He has a crush on Vee, but Vee just saw him as a friend.

"Thanks. You did a good job as well watching over the villagers while I was away." Vee said and turning back to the villagers.

Broly smiled and put an arm around her.

"It was my pleasure Vee…anything for you love." Broly whispered in her ear.

Vee twitched and pushed him off.

"Stop it Broly; we're friends nothing more. I don't have feelings for you in that way. Please understand and get back to work." Vee said as she walked away to make sure everyone has gotten their share of food.

Broly growled a little and went to his post to look-out for any intruders. He also got his share of food while he's watching.

Vee finally got her share of food, but she decided to get just an apple. She wanted everyone to have enough food.

She lay down on the ground while eating her apple; she looked at the clouds.

Ever since she was a little girl, she always loved looking at the clouds. It always calmed her when she was going through of lot things or have a lot on her mind.

She drifted to sleep…that run have tired her out.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER AGAIN?" The king yelled with a vain sticking out of his head.

The guards shivered from the kings yell.

"W-W-We're sorry your majesty, she was just too quick!" One of the guards said trying his best to shake off his fear.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH! That wench is making me look bad! HOW CAN YOU NOT CACTH A SIMPLE GIRL?" The king yelled again scaring his guards again.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down.

"Lord Bardock…" His royal advisor whispered also fearing the king's wrath.

"What is it Toma?" Bardock asked trying to remain calm.

"Your son Kakarot wishes to talk to you milord. He says to please come to his room when you get the chance." Toma said with a formal voice.

Bardock nodded and send Toma away.

"You two bakas better not fail me! GO OUT THERE AND FIND HER!" Bardock yelled making them run out of there.

Kakarot just sat in his room reading a book and was thinking of the mysterious girl that steals food and leaves the royal guards worthless.

'She's some woman…' Kakarot thought.

Kakarot got out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." Kakarot said. He's father came inside.

"Hello son; Toma said you wished to talk to me. What seems to be the problem son?" Bardock asked his son with a little worry in his voice.

"There's nothing wrong father. I just wanted to ask how the search was going with the girl that's stealing food." Kakarot said putting his book down to look at his father.

"Those baka guards didn't catch her _**again**_! I swear those baka guards don't know nothing!" Bardock said getting angry again.

Kakarot stiffed a giggle. He's father just can't hold his temper.

"Yeah…I heard she's a fast one. She's a tricky girl. But that's not the only reason I ask you to come up here father." Kakarot said getting his father's attention.

"Well…what is it that you want son?" Bardock asked.

"I want to help finding the girl." Kakarot said with a serious face.

Bardock just looked at his son with a surprise look on his face.

"Why son? You never offered to help before…" Bardock asked curious of what his sons up to.

"I don't know myself dad…I just want to help…I guess I'm just bored sitting here doing nothing, so why not help with the search…Could be interesting…" Kakarot said with a smirk on his face.

Bardock laughed.

"Very well my son. You may help in the hunt. Maybe you'll get to catch her."

"Maybe father…"

Well…Was it good, bad? Tell me what ya'll think. Leave a review and tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading! ^_^


	2. Ch2 Joining the hunt

Ch.2 Joining the hunt

"Now Prince Kakarot…Why was it that u wanted to join our hunt again?" The leader of the hunt said trying his best not to displease Kakarot…

Kakarot smirked.

"Just something to do captain…that's all…Plus, I'm tired of hearing father yell at the guards for not catching her. It gives me quite a headache." Kakarot said with a clam tone.

The captain gave his prince a look of panic. 'I can't believe he heard his father yell at us. How embarrassing!' the captain thought with a little blush coming on his face.

"W-Well your highness we deeply apologize for not capturing the girl. She's a lot quicker than anyone we've dealt with." The captain said bowing down to say he's sorry.

"Hey don't beat yourself up about it captain Nappa. I understand. That's why I wanted to join and help out. Plus…I want to see the girl that's got our guards running around the kingdom. She must be something else." Kakarot said, then begun to think about the girl.

"Yes your highness…She's very different from all the girls that's for sure. She even defeated some of our guards. She can run and fight." Nappa said getting madder at the thought of a mere girl that was able to defeat him and his men.

Kakarot laughed a little at Nappa's face. He could tell he's getting mad about thinking of the girl.

"Calm yourself captain. You must not lose your temper so easily." Kakarot said as he stood from his chair.

"Well, what are we waiting for captain? Let the hunt begin…" Kakarot said getting his things ready.

One of Vee's followers comes back to their hideout to tell her some bad news and also brought her a paper with a wanted person on it.

"Lady Vee!" The man yelled holding onto a piece of paper.

Vee heard the yell and jumped down from her tree-house onto the ground to see what the trouble is.

"Clam yourself down Mike! Now what's the problem?" Vee said holding his shoulders to keep him from shaking.

"I was doing what you told me to do; look around the village to see if anyone found about our hideout. Well…there's good news…they don't…but the bad news is….they made a wanted ad of you Lady Vee. They call you the 'Free Fighter.' Oh what are we gonna do Lady Vee? They even made a reword for your capture. It's 200,000 gill!" The man said getting scared of his leader Vee.

Vee grabbed the piece of paper he was holding and looked at it.

It was a drawing of her. The guards must have seen her face and made a copy of her likeness.

Vee swore and crumbled up the paper.

"Town meeting! NOW! Vee yelled getting everyone's attention.

Everyone gathered around the stage while Vee got ready to make her speech.

"Everyone…I'm afraid I have some bad news…"Vee said and everyone looked scared of what she will say.

"The guards have made an offer for my capture. I must have slipped up somewhere and they saw my face. I hope you all can forgive me for my stupid actions." Vee said bowing her head trying to hold her tears in.

'NO! I will not cry!' Vee thought with anger.

She raised her head back up to look at her followers.

"They even made an award for my capture; the reward is 200, 000 gill…" Everyone gasped at the news.

"We won't let them capture you Lady Vee!" on follower said with confidence in her voice making Vee smile.

"I pray that I don't get caught…but I do not control fate or what the future has for me…the only thing I can say is…" Vee paused for a little bit.

She took a deep breath.

"If I do get captured don't risk your freedom to rescue me. I made this organization for all of you, not for me! I wanted all of you to have something I didn't….and that's freedom!" Vee yelled bringing her fist to the air as her friends cheered.

"Just remember, no matter what happens I love all of you! You are my family! I will protect all of you till the end!" Vee yelled bringing her sword into the air.

Everyone did as she did. They silently prayed Lady Vee won't get caught. But as Vee said, she can't control fate.

"Alright! We got to be more alert! More traps and look outs! And remember while you're out there, keep yourselves safe. Let's GO!" Vee yelled, and everyone went to work on traps if they have any intruders.

Vee just stood still, watching her followers work hard to protect the village, themselves and her as well.

"Vee…are you okay?" Broly asked her.

Vee looked over her shoulder. He may get on her nerves but he was a good friend.

"I'll be fine Broly. You need not worry. I'm just worried about everyone here….Broly…there's something I need to ask of you…" Vee said turning fully to look at Broly.

"What is it?" Broly said with a serious look on his face.

"If I do get capture…I want you to take over as leader. Don't risk your life as well as the villagers to save me…understood?" Vee said giving him a hard look.

Broly was about to protest…but he stop himself. He can't let the villager's sacrifice their life. They need to live, and Vee could escape if she must.

"Yes…I'll take care of the villagers…I promise…" Broly said with a sad smile on his face.

Vee looked at him and gave him a sad smile as well.

"Thank you…well we better get started with the traps!" Vee said hoping down on the ground and ran toward the villagers to help them out.

"This is where the girl disappeared when we were chasing her. We think she may have a hideout in these woods somewhere. But the problem will be to find it. She made sure it was like a maze so no one will find her." Nappa said to Kakarot as Kakarot looked around the area.

Kakarot looked up at the trees…He smirked.

'So that's how she was able to get away. She jumps on the branches to get away to confuse her enemies…She's something all right.' Kakarot thought.

"So…you lost her at this spot correct captain?" Kakarot said kneeling down to expect the ground a little more.

"Yes your highness. We lost her right here. We thought we had her this time, but she tricked us yet again." Nappa said, getting angry again.

"Clam yourself captain…I thought I told you need to control your temper. I won't solve anything." Kakarot said getting off the ground.

Nappa muttered an apologize.

"Alright captain, I think I'm gonna go through the forest and see if I can find anything. You and your men should look around the area just in case they might leave. Got it?" Kakarot said not turning around to face him.

"Y-Yes your highness! You heard him men! Get moving!" Nappa yelled and everyone got into their positions.

Kakarot walked quietly through the woods. He made sure he didn't step on a twig or anything as much as he could.

As Kakarot was walking he felt someone coming so he jumped into the tree quickly and waited to see who was coming.

It was two people.

"I'm so worried about Lady Vee…" one woman said while kneeling down on the ground.

The other followed.

"I know honey, but we have no choice. She knows what she's doing. I just pray…nothing happens. But like Lady Vee said, we can't control fate." The man said helping wife sat down a trap.

Kakarot just listened to them.

'There leader must really care about them. And the guards and my father said she's nothing but trouble and she was only stealing food for her own selfish reasons. It seems they were wrong about this 'Vee' girl.' Kakarot thought with a smile on his face.

"We must hurry to the village. Lady Vee will be worried." The man said to his wife.

After they left Kakarot carefully jumped but away from the trap.

"For a small village, they do well with hiding traps. If I wasn't here, I would have fallen into it." Kakarot said to himself quietly.

He began to walk where the couple left at.

He then decided to get back into the tree so no one can see him.

He was really up high. He smiled.

He looked and saw a little village with people that decided to leave the village because they couldn't afford King Bardock's taxes.

'Father…you don't realize it…but all this started because of your greed for money…This is why this lady Vee helped out all these people.' Kakarot thought with a little sadness.

"Lady Vee!" a villager yelled catching Kakarot and some girl's attention.

Kakarot just looked at the girl and the man that was talking to her.

'Where have I seen her before…?' Kakarot thought.

For some reason Kakarot reached for his locket that was half of a heart.

He remembers giving his other half heart to a girl he had a crush on when he was a kid.

But one day when her parents died Kakarot never saw her again. He never forgotten her…he still loves her.

Kakarot took a closer look at the one called Vee. He was mostly concentrating on her neck to see if she wore anything.

When Vee was alone, she reached inside her shirt and brought a golden half heart out to look at.

Kakarot gasped.

'She's…She's the girl I was in love with as a kid and I still love her!' Kakarot thought with a little smile…

"Vee…" Kakarot said softly…


End file.
